


Hail the King

by Newenglandee



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, M/F, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Adora is kidnapped by Kobra Khan and General Rattlor informs her that she will bear Serpos's children to lead the Snake Men into a new era. But the Goddess looks after those who have been faithful to her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail the King

 

**HAIL THE KING**

 

Eternia was…peaceful. Very much so.

 

Though chaos erupted through the dimensions, of this the great sorceress, the Goddess informed her beloved, she had managed to uphold peace here and would, in time, right what had been wronged in the other realms.

 

Quite frankly, the prospect of meeting other Princess Adora's was intriguing to the young woman. She brushed her beautiful, lush red hair back as she looked herself over in the mirror, wondering if the Adoras in the other realms had the same features. Gentle eyes…soft skin…cute little nose, well-built body…

 

She wondered if there was another Prince Adam out there who might not be a prince of Grayskull, but perhaps a prince of another kingdom, married happily to Princess Adora…no, King and Queen Adam and Adora. Wouldn't THAT be interesting?

 

She laughed a little and put the white shirt she had in her drawer back on, added her usual brownish/green/black armor plates to her shoulders, feet and wrists and slipped her belt on. Leaving her room she waved goodbye to her father and Adam, who were talking in the hall, and headed out the door, deciding to go to the garden that she'd been planting and tending to for the last three months.

 

To her delight, the sunflowers were now reaching her head, and the zinnias never looked better. Furthermore, there was a fine row of beautiful white orchids that were lining up and down between a statue of the Goddess. Adora walked over to the nearby tool shed, nodding at the statue as if to thank her for the good fortune she was having in this gardening excursion.

 

She opened wide the door to go inside and get the watering can, and walked inside, unaware that somebody was following after her.

 

She found the can and picked it up, turning around and…

 

A three-fingered, sharp-clawed hand covered her mouth as the green-scaled, golden-eyed Kobra Khan grinned coldly at her. “Shhh.” He cooed before his mouth opened and a fine green mist hit her in the face. He smiled in amusement at the sight of her asleep now in his arms, and he lifted her over his shoulder, careful not to hit her head on the door of the garden as he slunk out, heading for his camp…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…Adora awoke with a start in a dark abyss. There were pillars all around her as stars swirled by in the inky blackness of what appeared to be space…but this could NOT be space, she could BREATHE, and the pillars with the torches atop…

 

And something else was there. It was…hiding itself for now, but she could feel it, FEEL it, waiting and watching for her to do something, to make a move, she could feel the air get colder, then hotter…

 

She did not move. Apparently bored with watching her, the thing emerged from where it had been hiding from…emerging from the darkness before her to reveal it's full self. Looming high, black scales glittering, three-headed and fanged, it's coils tossed around as it looked down with a smirk on each serpentine face and she knew what it was.

 

Serpos…evil god of destruction, a chaotic, cruel and evil being that cared only about causing damage to all that the Goddess had created, and it was now looking down at **her**.

  
“Well, well, well.” Serpos hissed, each of it's heads emitting a “Well”. “What…have…we…here…I…wonder?”  
  
“You kidnapped me for a reason, and I assume it was not to mock me. You can do that well enough in the realms BELOW.” Adora whispered defiantly.

 

Serpos laughed coldly. “AH, we have a WIT here!” He cackled. Then his three heads shot down and glared at her intently. “It is not WISE to insult me, a god.” He snarled. “But…” He smirked again and began to trail around her. “You are right in assuming that I am NOT simply here…to insult you. Did you know that we have made…prophecies?” He asked. “That I'VE prophesized my own defeat at the hands of that…that BITCH!” He snarled, thinking of the Goddess. “I knew she would defeat me, but I also know that her hand-chosen female…YOU…would be the one to bring about a new dawn for my kind.”  
  
“What does…what does THAT mean?” Adora inquired, looking fearfully at Serpos as he stopped circling and carefully got in her face.

  
“It means…” He whispered. “That you…are going to be the bearer of new life…life I will sire within YOU.” He smiled happily at the thought of what he was to do. “You're going to have the honor of carrying my children…children that will, as prophesized, have powers that even the GODDESS must respect and fear, and they will lead my other children, the Snake Men, to victory!” He told her.

 

Adora turned pale as Serpos laughed and laughed and his coils curled around her. She screamed…

 

And awoke to find herself in a bed with a tan/brown Snake Man with a thick neck and sharp brown claws smirking at her, his muscular body looking powerful as he tilted his head to the side slightly, standing by Kobra Khan and a number of other Snake Men. This was Rattlor, general of the Snake Men.

  
“Have a nice little nap?” He inquired as she noticed the pure-black candles around her bed. “The candles ensure that you are transported in sleep…to HIS realm, where he may have his way with you. However only your SOUL goes to that realm. In time, his body will come HERE, and when it does…” Rattlor smiled happily. “You know of your grand fate.”

Adora quivered with fear as the Snake Men left the tent she was in one by one. Kobra Khan was last to leave and he tossed her a look. “Remember little princess, we're guarding you…CLOSELY. You won't leave this place without our saying so.”

 

With that, he closed the tent door and allowed Adora some alone time. He could hear her sobs and he frowned slightly at the sound of her open weeping. Didn't she understand what an honor this was? She was not simply a slave or even food, she was going to have the honor of bearing the children of a GOD. She should be happy.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…but Adora only felt sorrow and fear…a tugging at her heart, as if she was being pulled down into freezing ocean waters. She held her face and sobbed on her bed as they came on, harsh and fast.

 

“Goddess, WHY?” She sobbed. “I've been good…very good…I have tried so very hard. Please, please…help me…” She prayed.

 

The harder she wept, the more tired she became. At last, she could stand it no more and she cried herself to sleep, unaware that the black candles around her had turned pure white…

 

She was awoken to see a white-haired, beautifully-armored woman with a golden glow around her. She had a falcon-headed headdress and green armor as she approached Adora, placing her hands on the princess's shoulders with extraordinary gentleness.

 

“My sweet Adora. Adorable Adora.” She laughed gently. “It's been so long since we've talked in person!”

“A-Ages.” Adora said, finding a laugh coming on and she welcomed it as she hugged the Goddess. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Aw, dear, you know why. This is “your party”.” The Goddess explained with a gentle smile.

 

Adora wished that they had something to sit down in. Instantly a pair of benches appeared, upon which they sat down next to each other and Adora came up with an answer. “I prayed to you. I need help.”

The Goddess sighed deeply.

 

“It is true…you have been prophesized to bear Serpos's children. To bear a child that will have power like mine and yet not, that will be of great danger…” The Goddess closed her eyes and shook her head. “Oh my dear, sweet Adora, I want to help you, but that monster Serpos has…has claim over you now.” She looked into Adora's eyes, regret filling her heart. “There is little that I can do.”

 

Adora felt ice strike her heart. “Nothing?” She whimpered.

  
“…all of it…is up to you.” The Goddess insisted. “There's one way to ensure that the child you have is not of pure evil.” She nodded her head at Adora. “You must make sure that these two also do what Serpos would.”

 

The Goddess held up her staff and it glowed brightly, and before Adora's eyes the visage of Rattlor and Kobra Khan appeared. Adora felt disgust…have THEM try and…try and have their way with her? RAPE her?

 

“Serpos will grant the child raw power. Rattlor will grant him intelligence. Kobra Khan will grant him…”  
  
“What? The ability to shoot poisonous acid?” Adora muttered.

 

“No…compassion. He has some level of it in him.” The Goddess insisted. “Some tiny shred of decency. You will teach your child to let it grow.”

 

Adora nervously bit her lip. The Goddess had never steered her wrong before, but Adora was frightened of what the implications meant…

 

Still, she had to trust the Goddess. If she could not trust her, it would be like not trusting her family…and thus, as she HAD to trust her family, thus she had to trust the Goddess!

Adora awoke with renewed purpose. She had to figure out some way to get Rattlor and Kobra Khan to want to take her for themselves.

 

But…how?

 

Then an idea came to her as she began to think about the character of the two of them…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

… “Why can't we just eat her again?” One stupid Snake Man asked Rattlor as he headed back towards Adora's tent. Kobra Khan stood by Rattlor's side as Rattlor gave the other Snake Man a look like he was the most idiotic person on the planet.

 

“Oh sure, YOU go eat the sacrifice for our God that's meant to give birth to a being of unbelievable dark power. YOU go gobble her down and tell Serpos how she tasted, I'm sure he'll LOVE it.”

 

The other Snake Man nervously blushed and then left with a quick “Igottagobye” as Rattlor shook his head. “They're even dumber than you, these newcomers.” He told Kobra Khan, who scowled. Rattlor approached the tent to draw it open. “I swear, if one more of them asks if we can EAT her, I'll-”

 

As they entered the room, the question fell from his scaly lips quickly as he and Kobra Khan gaped. Adora had taken off her armor and was now in little but her shirt and pants and the shirt was sweaty…so sweaty it showed off her sizeable c-cups that looked so plump and…

 

_I must…TOUCH them…_ came the thought to Kobra Khan, but Rattlor was quicker, and he grinned.

  
“You look…HOT, Princess Adora. All that armor…” He walked closer and gently caressed her neck, leaning in to whisper in hear ear. “Uncomfortable?” He cooed.

 

“Yes, I just…can't get comfortable.” She admitted.

 

“Well, I know how you must feel. This is a hell of a situation, you must be feeling very…nervous.” He went on gently. “And luckily for you, I happen to know a few…tricks that will help you relax.”

 

He reached down to his belt and pulled out a small vial. Kobra Khan scowled as Rattlor handed the vial to Adora.

 

“This sleeping draught always helps me get a good night's rest.” He bragged happily. “I'm sure it will do the same for you…I made it myself…” He bragged. “Beneath this hulking exterior is QUITE the keen mind!” He added to her.

 

“Oh, I don't doubt it…all those times you came up with clever battle plans against my father, you're keeping your men alive quite well!” Adora insisted, taking the vial and opening it up to drink it. She took a single swig and sure enough, drowsiness set in. She leaned back on the bed and watched Kobra Khan leave as Rattlor began to take off his waistcloth and remove Adora's pants, his oh-so-thick manhood exposed, light brown and smelling musky…

 

She was too tired, far too tired…she could not resist as he climbed on top of her and began to please himself by placing his shaft between her breasts. He smiled happily and began to hump, rubbing furiously against her smooth body, back and forth, back and forth, making it become erect and even thicker…

 

A moment later, with a sudden growl and thrust, he'd shoved it right into her pussy, and thus the half man, half snake's cock went in and out of her body, making her moan slightly in her half-sleeping daze as Rattlor let out a hissing rattle of obvious pleasure that grew louder and louder as more time passed.

 

Soon he felt his hot seed burst forth from his fleshy prison and it began to fill up her virgin clit. “Oh YESSSS!” Rattlor howled as he pumped his seed deeper into Adora, claws digging into her arms. “YES-YES-YES! This truly is the best purpose for all female humans! Good to eat AND good…”

 

THRUST.

 

“To…”

THRUST.

  
“FUCK!”

SCHWOOOOORK! More and more seed filled her womb until at last he let out a long sigh and pulled out, seed dripping from his enlarged cock onto the bed as he got up and then lifted the beautiful Adora up, kissing her deeply.

 

“You WERE a good fuck.” He told her. “Indeed, I'll be sure to take more female humans as sex toys when this is over. They might never be as excellent as YOU were though…” He admitted, leaving the tent with a big grin on his face as Adora drifted off fully into unconsciousness.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…Adora awoke again to find her bed soaked and Kobra Khan cleaning up her body with a towel. She was naked, completely so, and he looked annoyed.

  
“You've gone and made a mess and in just a few days HE'S going to be coming here. You've got to be more PRESENTABLE.” He insisted. “Really, you wanna make a good impression.”

 

Adora saw her chance. She felt very…wrong about doing this. As wrong as Rattlor had felt, but it was her only hope. “I don't…deserve this.” She hung her head. “I'm barely worthy enough for Rattlor, I'm not worthy for a God. I couldn't even fight YOU off, I'm…I've shamed my family.”

Kobra Khan looked her over, confused. Then he shook his head and placed his three-fingered, clawed hand on her shoulder. “Little princess, don't cry. This is not such a bad fate, to be the mate of Serpos, to bear his children. It is an honor among honors.”  
  
“He'll be so harsh on me, I know it. The same way Rattlor was. Nobody here in this camp has been kind to me even though they know I'm…I'm doomed. I wish I was a DOG, you'd be kinder to THAT, you'd fatten it up and make it HAPPY before you slit it's throat to eat it!” She wailed.

 

“Actually we might just eat it whole without the throat-slitting…” Kobra frowned deeply. “…look…I'll…sneak into your castle and get you some new clothes, would you like that?” He asked.

  
Adora blinked. “You would…do that?”  
  
“Well, you DO have to look your best. You can't just walk around naked for Serpos. Not until he asks you to.” Kobra said, justifying his actions.

  
“Thank you. You're very kind.” Adora said, bowing her head and speaking as if he was giving her a million dollars and not just a new dress.

 

Kobra felt a tiny twinge of happiness rise in him, he was grateful for her gratitude. He nodded at her and left the tent, smiling as he slunk back to Castle Grayskull. He waited until night to slide his way up the wall as carefully as he could, going into Adora's room and into her closet.

 

No, he thought, red would not do. Nor would this black dress. Ahhh, this blue one, he decided. The green one would remind Serpos too much of the Goddess, but this blue one made Adora's eyes look very prominent.

 

He felt himself become hot then, thinking of her. She was a beautiful being.. Perhaps, in another time and place, he could have made her his sex toy…he would have proven gentle with her. He was not as heartless as the other Snake Men.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…over the next few days, he grew closer to her as she was prepared for Serpos. There were many ceremonies done by Rattlor and his wizards. She would be dressed up in various gems and jewels, or coated with strange liquids as they chanted…

 

All in all, she was not sure she could have gotten through without those gentle nights in which she talked with Kobra Khan. She would hear his tales about his family, she would relate tales of her own. He had apparently never known his mother or father and this made her feel sympathy for him…

 

And he was gaining sympathy for her. She listened to him…LISTENED. She was somebody he could honestly talk to and he appreciated her for that. He was becoming very fond of her…

 

It was only one more day before Serpos had his way with Adora. One more day and one more night. The next ceremony stripped her of her clothes and each of the Snake Men's wizards pricked her with their claws, carving out strange tattoos from her flesh that healed over quickly yet left still visible marks. She returned to her tent, body red and bruised and covered her face, feeling so…degraded. She'd been revealed to be totally naked before the entire army of the Snake Men…

 

Kobra Khan gently entered the tent and sat down next to her on the bed. He caressed her cheek with love as he sighed.

 

“Tomorrow morning happens.” He said. “And Serpos is…savage.” He admitted. “I wish I could do something to ease your pain…”

 

He then had an idea. There WAS something he could do. Rubbing his chin, he then took her own and made her look at him.

  
“I can…introduce a numbing agent to your body. It will keep you from feeling the worst of the pain. If…you'd like it.” He asked.

  
“I would.” She admitted.

  
“It will mean I have to enter you.” He told her.

 

Adora nodded. She was nervous about this, but…she had grown very, very fond of Kobra Khan, and he had been sympathetic to her. She laid down on the bed as he took off his armor, revealing his shaft that quickly became erect. Carefully, lovingly, he slid it into her body and it soon pushed past her hymen.

 

He pulsed in and out of her, his erect cock swelling. He felt happy…joyful to be able to fill this beautiful woman's womb with his sweet seed, to take away all pain from her life and make sure she knew only joy…

 

In and out, in and out, deeper and deeper Kobra Khan thrust in as Adora's pants became louder and louder. He massaged her nippes as they plumped up and he found himself deeply kissing her, his tongue licking hers, wrapping around it slightly as his shaft exploded and began to pump her up with seed.

 

Knowing only joy Adora happily smiled as she looked up into his gentle eyes, feeling him fill her with his little soldiers. Her body shuddered with pleasure as he pumped more and more of his cum into her, letting out a long, satisfied hiss as the last of it emptied out into her womb.

 

He was not finished yet though. He licked her stomach, going up to her breasts, then suckled on her neck, not truly biting in…and then he got off of her, gently stroking her body as she lay there.

 

“I'm glad we did that.” He told her. “Be at peace.” He crooned to her. “Tomorrow morning Serpos will honor you…and I hope it will not be painful…I've done all I can to ensure that.”

 

He left her tent and Adora watched him leave, grateful for the kindness he'd shown, knowing tomorrow Serpos would have his way…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…the morning sun peeked in through her tent as Rattlor opened it up and smirked down at her, his wizards surrounding him as he pointed at her. “It's time.” He told her.

 

Adora was led, naked, to a circle in the middle of a grassy clearing as the Snake Men watched. The wizards all raised their staffs up and began to hiss and chant in strange language as Adora sat there in the grass, in the middle of an alchemic circle that began to glow blood red…

 

From before her, he came…in all his three-headed dark, twisted glory, Serpos gazed down at her with lust, a smirk on his features.

 

“Ah, I see you removed anything that might…interfere with this. Good, good. This pleases me.”

 

He lowered all his heads and smirked in her face as he began to shrink down to a smaller size to as to have his way with her. He was now the size of a large anaconda, and his shaft was extending, eager to enter her. “To think…” the evil serpent went on. “The chosen of my greatest enemy will now…”

 

He grabbed her with his tail and thrust her pussy onto his cock. “Bear!”  
  
The large serpent's cock thrust in deeper. “Me!”  
  
DEEPER.

 

“CHILDREN!”

 

SCHWORK! With a scream, Adora was fully penetrated by Serpos, who laughed with all three of his heads. The Snake Men joined in as he began to fully pump into her in a steady, harsh rhythm. The python's cock was enormous, even bigger than Rattlor's or Kobra Khan's…it felt like it was splitting her open, and worse still, terrible thoughts were filling her head.

 

She wept bitterly as Serpos continued to plunge his cock into her pussy, weeping as the thoughts of despair filled her head. She had no purpose in this world. No humans did, save as prey of the snake men. Serpos smiled coldly, without mercy beginning to fill her mind with images of her kind's fate, as the prey of his children. They would be toyed with as she was and filled with cream, and when they were good and ripe, eaten.

 

She was forced to watch within her mind as sweet Adam and her dear father pinned to the ground by two large Snake Men who thrust their shafts into their rears, laughing happily as a desperately screaming woman was penetrated from the front and behind by two other Snake Men…her mother. Oh no, not mother, Adora sobbed.

 

Now reality sank in further. Serpos was thirsty. Two heads reached for her erect breasts and bit into them, sucking deeply, happily as Serpos's middle head lowered, his cock temporarily exiting Adora's womb as he feasted between her legs. The tongue explored her pussy, diving in deep and the constant swirling motions made her explode with an orgasm…Serpos happily drank the sweet honey from her womb, slurping it up with the sweet milk from her breasts as the Snake Men hissed happily to see this female human satisfy their god.

 

Finally he'd drunk his fill. Serpos's cock was growing larger, his ball sac had begun to empty it's creamy load into her womb. His shaft filled her pussy with his venomous seed and he forced her head back, but, true to Kobra Khan's word, the painkiller was settling in. The sensation was immensely unpleasant, like a tree trunk was pumping sap into her, she could see her belly exending as it filled up with his mighty seed.

 

“More…” Serpos whispered as it blew up. “More…MORE… **MORE!** ” He roared.

 

At last she could bare no more. But he was not yet finished. He yanked her off his cock and thrust her open mouth down on it and made her drink his load as he hissed and snarled with glee. She forced every ounce of it down her throat as his tail went in and out of her ass and he happily laughed and laughed…

 

Finally he finished up. His cock began to explore her ass as he continued pumping into her body not from the front now, but the back as she began to drift off into unconsciousness, aware of Serpos happily licking her back as he began to deposit another load into her…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…it was not long before Adora gave birth…pushing the child out, it smoothly exited her womb and she was startled at the sight of what it looked like.

 

It was a golden-eyed serpent…an anaconda with light blue hair and a powerful body. It gently wrapped around her body and nuzzled her neck.

 

Mother, she heard it croon to her. Mommy…

 

Rattlor looked pleased as he stood by Serpos and Kobra Khan, the other snake men crowding around. “Ahhh…it does look powerful.” He said. “How HUGE it is…and those eyes…” He grinned.

 

“Indeed. I am most pleased. But now, sadly…you have no more purpose.” Serpos told Adora. “Save…as food for your new child. Now my son…enjoy your first treat of meat.” He told the anaconda.

 

The anaconda looked up angrily at Serpos. It's eyes flashed.

  
“Be…GONE!” It roared out.

 

It's maw opened wide and white, burning light emerged from within it's throat. Serpos had time to gasp before a surging beam of white power shot through his chest. He looked down at it, horrified…and vanished into dust.

 

Rattlor gasped in horror as the anaconda rose to full height and looked the others over. “You are right…I AM hungry…so you'd best get running before I decide to make YOU my breakfast!? Or would you meet the same fate as your god?!?”

The Snake Men ran for their lives…save for Kobra Khan, who looked the anaconda over as it slithered to look at him.

  
“Your soul I know.” It said. “You…were kind to my mother.”

 

It bowed it's head. “You have the right to name me…and I will spare you from harm as well.”

“I'd…like to name you King.” Kobra Khan said. “You were meant to be a ruler and your power is obvious.” He then bowed.

  
“Yes…I am King.” King decided as he curled around and around, transforming before his mother's eyes into a more humanoid shape. He had no nose, but he had three-clawed hands and a humanoid body with white robes and long blue hair that spiked up almost like a Mohawk at the top. “Mother…I will escort you back to your home.” He told her happily. “And then I must take my leave. I need to establish my rule over kind similar to me.” He explained. “And to ensure they do not wantonly harm the innocent.”

Adora nodded as he gently took her arm, waved goodbye to Kobra Khan, and left. She smiled and waved to his “father” as well, blowing a kiss…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…needless to say, her father was shocked about the whole thing. And Adam was very untrusting of King. Nevertheless, King told them he was not staying, and informed them of his plans. He left Castle Grayskull in peace.

 

In time, he would rule over the Snake Men and others similar to their ilk. His power would grow larger and larger, as would his ideals spread…those of compassion towards others, especially towards prey. And he discovered the Lazarus Effect, ensuring that those who died in the bellies of his kind could return to their families…

 

Adora would be visited by King often, bringing Kobra Khan with her…and she was happy to call him her son, and know that Khan was his father.

 

The Goddess approved, and she smiled as she gazed down upon King, knowing his power would help spread gentleness through the realms.


End file.
